Anecdotes des Puissants
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de ficlets et de courtes histoires sur l'univers du jeu ou du manga. Les histoires ne se suivent que si elles partagent le même titre suivi d'un chiffre. Au menu, des tas de genres différents et des anecdotes tournant autour des plus puissants dresseurs de l'univers...ou pas.
1. Problèmes à la Ligue 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon n'est pas à moi

 **Base:** Le Jeu (Ruby/Saphir/Oméga Rubis/ Alpha Saphir)

 **Personnages:** Le conseil des 4 de Hoenn + un Challenger

 **Genre** : humour.

* * *

 _ **Même les Dresseurs les plus puissants peuvent avoir des soucis...**_

* * *

"Comment ça la Ligue est fermée aujourd'hui?" couina presque le challenger, se tenant bien droit à côté de son Absol. Celui-ci gronda de colère face au premier membre du conseil, comme pour le provoquer.

"Ben...Y a plusieurs problèmes." répondit Damien, un peu penaud. "Le premier est que Spectra à la grippe et qu'elle marmonne des malédictions dans son sommeil: personne ne peut traverser sa salle sans risques. Crois-moi, faudrait être barjo pour essayer.

\- Hey?"

 _Visiblement il n'avait pas entendu parler de la maîtresse des spectres._

 _Et des pouvoirs un peu étranges qu'elle avait._

"Aragon est partit assister à la reconstitution d'un vieux voilier de deux siècles. Sa salle est vide de chez vide, excepté un de ses Libégon qui a mal aux dents et qui mord tous ceux qui passent.

-Heu quoi? Donc deux des salles sont vides?

\- Glacia est sur les nerfs parce que un de ses pokemon est aussi malade. Elle a menacé le congeler la première personne qui lui parlera de combat.

\- Hey? Pour si peu?

\- Steven a entendu parler d'une mine de pierres...rares. Donc il est partit en coup de vent en nous plantant tous là et Marc refuse de venir le remplacer parce qu'il a plein de challengers à l'arène et que son propre remplaçant est en vacances.

\- Et vous?" Gémit le jeune dresseur, à bout de patience. "C'est quoi votre excuse?

\- heu...ben..." il joignit ses doigts, honteux "un malentendu au sein de mon équipe, ils se sont alors tous bagarrés et sont tous KO...sauf mon Absol qui vient de voler mon déjeuner et qui fait la sieste."

 _Le challenger et son pokemon se regardèrent._

 _Soupirèrent._

 _Regardèrent Damien._

"Ok on revient dans une semaine alors."


	2. Problèmes à la Ligue 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon n'est pas à moi

 **Base:** Le jeu (Diamant, Platine, Perle)

 **Personnages:** Cynthia et un challenger. Mention du conseil des 4.

 **Genre** : humour.

* * *

 **Les Dresseurs les plus puissants du monde? Une bande de loosers oui!**

* * *

"Comment ça la Ligue est fermée aujourd'hui?" couina presque le challenger, se tenant bien droit à côté de son Lucario qui croisa les bras pour montrer son même mécontentement.

 _Après des jours de durs entraînements, c'était plus que frustrant quand même!_

Cynthia toussota, ayant le bon goût de paraître embrassée par la situation: "Et bien nous avons rencontré pas mal de problèmes. D'abord, Aaron s'est fait piqué par un Dardagnan sauvage un peu spécial et délire dans son lit à cause du poison.

\- Hein? mais c'est pas un pro des insectes?

\- Adrien est partit voir son petit ami et n'est toujours pas revenu...et ne répond pas à son pokegear. Il a juste laissé un message qui disait qu'il reviendrait quand celui qu'il aime se serait remit de sa déprime. Et le climatiseur dans sa salle est en panne, c'est une fournaise. Probablement la seconde raison de son absence.

\- Mais...c'est du foutage de gueule, c'est son boulot d'être là. Et comment un professionnel des type feu peut avoir trop chaud?

\- Terry s'est cassé le bras en s'entraînant. Ses Pokemon sont en plein dépression dans sa salle. Surtout celui qui est indirectement responsable de sa blessure. Il est déterminé à se faire pardonner et attaque toute personne qui entre, même moi.

\- Et Lucio?" gémit le jeune adolescent, accablé et prêt à renoncer.

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je suis allée dans sa salle, il rangeait sa bibliothèque, et il n'y est plus maintenant." Elle semblait presque blasée, plus qu'ennuyée, en disant cela.

Le garçon et son pokemon échangèrent un regard "Hu? Comment ça? Il attend dans sa salle?

\- En fait la bibliothèque lui ait tombé dessus: il est à l'hôpital.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Et vous?

\- Vu que personne ne peut se battre, je me suis mise en congé." Elle caressa la tête de son Togekiss qui gloussa de plaisir. "Je peux te câler un rendez-vous pour le défi de la ligue dans 7 jours. Mais aujourd'hui, cela me semble compromis.

\- D'accord, je reviens la semaine prochaine."


	3. Problèmes à la Ligue 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon n'est pas à moi

 **Base:** Le jeu (HGSS)

 **Personnages:** Silver et Gold. Mention du Conseil des 4 et de Peter.

 **Genre** : humour.

* * *

 **On se calme...**

* * *

"Comment ça la Ligue est fermée aujourd'hui?" s'exclama Silver, hors de lui, son Aligatueur grondant de rage à ses côtés.

 _Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à relever le défi, il se faisait refouler?_

 _Nan mais c'était quoi ce bordel?_

Gold se passa la main derrière la tête "Ben en fait...J'y suis pour rien mais y a eu des circonstances et...aucun membre du conseil n'est disponible. Donc ben les gens peuvent pas relever le défi.

\- Accouches!

\- Koga a apprit que sa fille avait une copine et qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu et que le Major bob l'avait laissé faire. Il a pété un câble et est partit 1) récupérer son enfant 2) probablement tuer le major et la dite copine de Jeannine.

\- Tu plaisantes là?" glapit le roux devant cette raison, pourrie selon lui. "C'est une blague?

\- J'aimerais bien...Ensuite, Marion est planquée sous sa couette et insulte sous le monde: son démolosse a presque égorgé Clément quand celui-ci est allé lui demander si elle allait bien. Résultat il est à l'hôpital pour morsures. Je sais pas ce qu'à Marion mais son équipe garde sa porte en grognant sur tous ceux qui passent.

\- ...Laisses-moi deviner: Aldo s'est blessé?

\- Nan.

\- Ha tu me rassures.

\- Il a mangé trop de bonbon rage et a une rage de dents: en urgence chez le dentiste." Gold semblait très intéressé par ses chaussures, bras derrière le dos, piteux, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. "Je sais c'est ridicule...

\- QUOI?

\- Ben oui.

\- Donc y a que Peter?

\- Même pas. Il est partit lui aussi.

\- OU?" cria son rival, à bout de nerfs. "Ou est-ce que cet abruti est allé?

\- J'en sais rien! Même sa cousine ne sait pas!

\- ..."

Devant ce regard suspicieux, Gold finit par admettre: "D'accord: il m'a parlé d'une affaire urgente, j'en sais pas plus!

\- Génial" gronda le voleur en se massant les tempes "Vraiment parfait.

\- En gros on m'a demandé de garder l'entrée aujourd'hui et de dire que c'est fermé."


	4. Saint-Valentin à la Ligue de Jotho

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon n'est pas à moi

 **Base:** Le Jeu (HGSS)

 **Personnages:** Le conseil des 4 de Jotho + Sandra

 **Genre** : humour.

* * *

 **Saint-Valentin**

* * *

Clément sortit son pokemon eau. "Flagadoss gèle moi cette porte! Rapidement!"

Le pokemon rose le regarda, regarda la porte, regarda à nouveau son entraîneur, un peu perplexe. Puis il lança tout de même le jet bleu-blanc contre la seul ouverture vers l'extérieur de la ligue.

L'attaque bloqua la porte. Et le dresseur masqué hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réussite: "Bon voilà. Ca devrait faire l'affaire." fit-il, mains sur les hanches. "Parfait mon vieux" déclara-t-il en souriant à son partenaire.

Des cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte. Et des bruits de coups. Le type eau et psy pencha la tête de côté, un peu étonné par cette agitation peu habituelle. "Fla?"

Le maître des psy soupira "Franchement, c'est chaque année la même chose! Chaque année, et même plusieurs fois par an, selon la date."

 _Chaque année._

 _Sans exception._

 _Depuis que LUI était devenu le maître._

 _Soit trois ans maintenant._

Il croisa les bras "Et si quelqu'un ne s'enfuyait pas...ça nous simplifierait les choses." marmonna-t-il, un peu frustré. "Ils ne viennent même pas pour le challenge quoi!"

* * *

Koga avait verrouillé les portes entre la salle de Clément et la sienne. Migalos fabriqua une toile pour ajouter un mur gluant aux serrures. Puis se retourna fièrement vers son maître qui était perché sur une branche.

 _Personne ne pourrait passer._

 _Elle s'en était assurée et en était très fière._

"Je suis heureux d'être le second." soupira le maître des poisons, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Fatigué. "Dire que ma fille doit être en train de ruiner la cuisine pour me préparer quelque chose aussi..."

Lui aussi était une cible. Et il avait éteint son pokegear, au cas où. Déjà que ses proches allaient l'attaquer, alors des inconnu(e)s hystériques?

"C'est quoi cette folie d'être amoureuses (amoureux) de ninja? Je suis sensé faire peur!" siffla-t-il, agacé. "Pas les exciter!"

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. _C'était ça qui faisait son charme ou quoi?_

"Peu importe! J'ai bloqué l'accès" il croisa les bras et hocha la tête, satisfait. "Et même si ils ou elles passaient, y a personne au bout du chemin, donc ils pourraient pas finir le défi et seraient forcé(e)s de partir."

 _Et on ne pouvait pas accéder à lui de toute façon. Clément avait gelé son accès et lui l'avait verrouillé._

 _Heureusement._

"Et l'autre qui a fuit.." grommela-t-il, tandis que son équipe se tenaient sur leurs gardes. "En nous laissant TOUT gérer." Il soupira profondément "On aurait du fermer la ligue pour aujourd'hui!"

 _Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait au juste?_

* * *

Aldo avait juste demandé à l'un de ses onix de bloquer la porte en se couchant devant. C'était très efficace et radicale. Personne ne pouvait ouvrir la porte ainsi. Vu qu'il fallait la pousser dans son cas. Et donc impossibilité d'arroser le type roche pour le virer, les portes étant parfaitement étanches.

 _Aucun problème._

 _Vraiment._

Il mangeait son déjeuner en se demandant vraiment à quoi ça servait tout ça: IL n'était même pas là et c'était dit à l'accueil. Ces fans ne pigeaient pas ce que "absent" voulaient dire? Pourquoi relever le défi si le maître n'était pas là hein? Ca ne servait à rien du tout.

 _Même si son excuse était pourrie. Pourri mais crédible. Il n'était pas là, et il ne reviendrait que demain._

 _Evidemment._

 _Comment chaque année depuis qu'il était devenu Maître._

* * *

Marion baillait doucement, caressant la fourrure de son Noctali. Les oreilles de son renard bougeaient doucement, comme sur le qui-vive. Sentait-il la tension un peu partout? Probablement que oui.

Le jeune femme soupira lourdement "Personne ne m'atteindra aujourd'hui, les trois autres ont vraiment du tout verrouiller. Et si le maître n'est pas là, comme c'est dit à l'entrée, personne n'a de raison de défier la ligue non?

\- Na!

\- On aurait vraiment du fermer la Ligue aujourd'hui. Ca aurait été plus logique."

Le pokemon sombre plissa ses yeux rouges et secoua la tête "Na!" il semblait d'accord avec elle, et semblait s'ennuyer franchement. Comme le reste de l'équipe, affalé ici et là sur le sol de la pièce, se prélassant avec plaisir.

\- Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'être là aujourd'hui. Les gens qui viennent se battre ne viennent pas pour le titre. Ils veulent juste accéder au maître pour le VOIR!

\- No?

\- Ils viennent pour Peter!" cria Marion à bout de nerfs "QUI N'EST MÊME PAS LA!"

 _Sa montre indiquait le 14 février._

* * *

 ** _Omake:_**

 _Sandra haussa un sourcil en regardant son cousin en pleine méditation dans l'antre du dragon._ _"Tu es vraiment venu juste pour ça? Pour méditer? Vraiment?_

 _\- ..."Il ne répondit pas, Ses dracolosses l'entourant, comme pour le protéger ou le cacher à la vue des gens._

 _\- Ou est-ce parce que personne d'autres que les "élus" peuvent venir ici? Et que tu t"y crois à l'abri pour aujourd'hui?_

 _\- ..."_

 _Toujours pas de réponse, rien que le silence._

 _La championne d'Ebenelle soupira lourdement: "_ _...Tu comptes fuir chaque année? L'année dernière, tu es allé sur le mont Argent soit disant pour t'entraîner avec Red, et l'année d'avant, tu es partie à Hoenn soit disant pour capturer des pokemon de là-bas, même si c'est ce que tu as fait au final._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tu as conscience que tous ceux qui m'ont battu ont accès à l'antre?_

 _\- ...Tu peux fermer l'antre s'il te plaît?_

 _\- NAN!"_


End file.
